


Be My Mistake

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, F/M, bucky barnes fake dating, bucky barnes modern au, marvel AU, marvel fake dating, marvel modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: She had to attend her estrange fathers wedding, and didn’t want to go alone. Bucky offers to go as her fake boyfriend so she doesn’t have to face the wedding alone.





	1. I’ll be there to hold your hand

At age eleven she learned the harsh reality that not all marriages work out. On one a warm June afternoon she walked into the kitchen at her house to find her parent in the middle of an argument. Her mother tearfully informed her and her father were getting divorced. Her father left that day and she didn’t see him for about two months. When he came back around, she got to meet his new girlfriend that he had an affair with. At age eleven she built up walls around her heart without even trying. She learned a harsh lesson that love might not actually exist.

Sitting in Steve’s apartment she sat at the kitchen table working on her presentation she had to do for school. Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from her father. As she read over the text, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Steve watched as his friend groaned reading something. “What are you annoyed about?” he asked before taking a drink from the bottle of beer that was sitting on the table.

“Well my father is getting married in two weeks and just decided to let me know,” she sighed. She wasn’t exactly surprised that he was getting married. She had met his girlfriend who she assumed was his new fiancé a few times, and she wasn’t the biggest fan of her. She was quite a bit younger than her father and pretty stuck up.

To say that her relationship with her father was stranded would be an understatement. When she was thirteen, he attempted to take see her one weekend every month. He soon learned that he didn’t have much in common with his daughter, and he went back to occasionally having dinner with her like once a month. In the last year he had only seen her maybe three times, and she didn’t even know that he was engaged to his new young girlfriend.

“Are you going to go?” Steve asked knowing that his friend didn’t have a great relationship with her father. There had been a handful a drunken nights, where she had break downs over the feeling that her father was never going to truly love her. She always felt as if she was never good enough for her father.

“I don’t think I have a choice, if I don’t go my grandma, and dad won’t let me live it down,” she sighed. “Oh my god I don’t want to go to this alone.” She knew that this wedding was going to be a lot of people asking her why she was single, and if she was going to have kids. All her cousins were married and had kids, and she was the only single one. Every Christmas one of the few times she would see that side of the family would always harp on her and ask her a million questions about her life.

“You should have someone go with you,” Steve said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Do you want to go with me?” she asked praying maybe Steve could save her from going to this alone. She knew that Steve could play the part as the perfect boyfriend. Her mother already loved him and constantly told her she should date someone like Steve, and she knew her father would love him too

“I can’t it’s my mom’s birthday that weekend so I’m going to be at a family event out of town,” he said feeling bad. He didn’t want her going alone, but he wasn’t able to go to help her out.

“Literally everyone is going to be in my business about not having a boyfriend, I need to get a boyfriend within the next two weeks,” she said with a sarcastic laugh knowing damn well that was going to be nearly impossible.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked walking into the kitchen where his two friends were sitting down. He sat down next to Steve and looked over at (y/n) who looked extremely annoyed.

“My dad is getting married in two weeks and I don’t want to go alone. I’m not looking forward to being asked the same questions about my dating life over and over again,” she sighed dramatically leaning forward and resting her face in her hands.

“So, do you like want someone to be your fake date?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, she wants a fake date,” Steve said before taking another drink of his beer.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and said, “I mean I can go with you if you want. I think I would make a pretty good fake boyfriend.”

She looked up at Bucky and knit her eyebrows together and stared at him wondering if he was serious. “Are you being serious about offering to be my fake date?” she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders again, “yeah why not? Weddings are great there is free food, and normally there are free drinks.”

Shutting her laptop, she looked over at Bucky who was smiling. “Bucky Barnes you’re a life savior.”

“What’s the plans for the wedding?” he asked.

“Well we need to drive upstate their getting married there. My dad said he would book me a hotel for the weekend. I’ll let him know I’m bringing my boyfriend.”

-&-

It was the weekend of her father’s wedding and her Bucky were driving up two hours to the wedding venue. She couldn’t lie she was pretty nervous about bringing Bucky up as her fake boyfriend. She hated bringing date to her family events especially my dad’s side of, they always tended to ask people inappropriate questions an get into her business.

“So how long have we been dating?” Bucky asked as he kept driving.

She looked over at him and realized that they needed to come up with a story on how long they were dating, and how they met. She hadn’t actually put any thought into this, luckily Bucky knew they needed to have a game plan.

“I guess we can say six months that way I can say we started dating at Christmas.”

“Okay sounds good, are we saying that we have been friends and we started dating?” he asked.

“Yeah I think that sounds good?”

She liked that Bucky seemed like he had put some effort into having somewhat of a backstory for their relationship.

They arrived at the fancy hotel that her father was getting married at. Bucky got out of the car and walked over to help her get out of the car. He popped the trunk and walked over to get their suitcases. She went to walk inside, but before she could walk away Bucky reached down and grabbed her hand. She stopped walking and looked down at her and Bucky’s hand. He gave her a small smile nodded his head, she felt safe with him holding her hands.

They walked into the hotel lobby and were greeted by her dad and his new young wife. The nerves suddenly kicked in as the started walking towards her a Bucky.

“Sweetie, I’m so glad you’re here,” her future stepmom Vera said as she wrapped her arms around her curvy body and pulled her into a tight hug. She dropped Bucky’s hand and looked over at him with startled eyes. She wasn’t exactly a fan of Vera, she thought she was shallow and she didn’t like that she was barely ten years older than her.

Vera let go of her and walked over and wrapped her arms around an unexpected Bucky. “You must be her boyfriend, Bucky.”

“Yep,” Bucky said awkwardly.

Vera let go of Bucky and walked over and stood next to her dad. “I’m glad you come sweetie” he said knowing that there was a chance his daughter wouldn’t come to this wedding. They didn’t have the best relationship and didn’t really talk too much.

“Which room are we in?” she asked changing the subject. She wanted desperately to get away from her dad and Vera. She needed time unwind from everyone and maybe spend some time with Bucky.

“You guys are on floor three in room 389,” he said reaching into his pocket to pull out her and Bucky’s room keys.

“Thanks,” she said taking the room key.

She reached down and took Bucky’s hand and walked them over to the elevator. The moment they were in the elevator the moment the doors shut she let out a sigh of relief. Leaning against the wall she looked up at Bucky wondering if he regretted coming along on this trip.

“Vera is very young?” he said breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah my dad likes them younger than him,” she sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, a they walked down the hall towards their room. Opening the door, they walked inside and they looked over at the queen size bed that was in the center of the room. She looked over at Bucky as he sat his suitcase down.

“I can sleep on the couch if you want,” he said walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Bucky were both adults we can share the bed,” she said.

She couldn’t lie she had always had somewhat of a crush on Bucky since she had known him. He was a handsome guy and was super charming, but Bucky had always been somewhat of a heartbreaker. She also didn’t think that Bucky would ever return the feelings to her, so she always just pushed them away. She knew if she didn’t have feelings for him, she couldn’t get hurt.

“Okay I don’t mind sharing the bed at all.”

She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. He reached over and laced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand three times.

“You’re going to get through this weekend. I’ll be here the whole time with you. I’ll be there to hold your hand whenever things get rough.”

She looked over at Bucky who was giving her a soft smile, letting her know that this was going be okay. That he was here to support her through all this, and she wasn’t alone.

“This is going to be an interesting weekend.”

They spent time in their room for a few hours. Bucky took a nap while she sat on her laptop at the small table that was placed in front of the window. She took this time to work on a few projects she had for summer school.

As the sun started to set, she knew that Bucky and her were going to have to get ready to go to the rehearsal dinner. This was going to be the moment when the rest of her family saw her with Bucky. She stood in the bathroom putting on makeup as Bucky was getting dressed. She put her hair into loses wavy and got dressed in a pale pink dress she had to buy just for the rehearsal dinner. Walking into the bedroom she found Bucky sitting on the bed looking at his phone. He was dressed in a pair of grey dress pants, and white dress shirt without a tie. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked.

As he looked up and his bright blue eyes locked onto hers, he couldn’t help but smile. “You look beautiful,” he stood up and walked over to her.

They walked to the rehearsal dinner that was being held in the lavish ballroom that was connected to the hotel. The whole time they were attending the dinner, Bucky rare left her side. He was either holding her hand or he had his hand resting on the small of her back letting her know that he was always with her. He braved all of her family as, every single one of them came up to badger the happy “couple” with a million questions. As her grandmother came up for her round of nosy questions, she had never been happier in her life to have Bucky by her side.

Her grandmother seemed to instantly love Bucky, and she couldn’t say she was surprised. Bucky was extremely charming and seemed to know the correct answer to every question her grandmother seemed to throw at Bucky. The night couldn’t have gone better and that was a major relief to (y/n).

As the dinner ended the two of them made their way back their room. The moment the door was shut Bucky untuck his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed taking a moment to relax before she started getting ready for bed. She looked over at Bucky who was shirtless an she couldn’t help but stare at his tone bare torso. She looked up at Bucky to find him staring back at her smiling. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she was suddenly embarrassed that he caught her checking him out.

He didn’t bother saying anything, he knew that she seemed quite embarrassed that he had caught her wondering eyes. Biting his lip, he held back a soft laugh.

She quickly stood up and walked off to the bathroom so she could remove her make up and get ready for bed. As she removed her make-up, she splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror and whispered to herself, “you don’t like him. This whole thing isn’t real, he’s flirting and acting nice because he’s your fake boyfriend.” She shook her head knowing she needed to snap out of it. She wasn’t allowed to have feeling for him.

As she got dressed in her pajamas, she walked back into the bedroom and found Bucky under the covers laying down. She suddenly wondered if she should just sleep on the couch for the night so her and Bucky didn’t have to awkwardly share a bed. Being so close to him while he slept in only in pajama pants might just be too much for her.

Before she could even say anything, Bucky spoke up, “are you okay if I sleep on this side of the bed.”

She nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly crawled into bed.

Laying on her side she looked over at Bucky who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going in his head. She knew he probably thought this side of her family was crazy, and she couldn’t blame him. She wasn’t a big fan of this side of the family either. She was basically the outcast and she was well aware of it.

He reached over and turned off the light that was on the bed side table, “doll, why do I feel like at the moment you’re over thinking everything.”

Her and Bucky had been friends for a while, and she knew that he knew her pretty well. She wasn’t going to get away with saying that everything was fine, because at the moment everything was very far from fine.

“This whole weekend is just extremely stressful. I also feel bad that I dragged you into it,” she sighed.

He moved so he was laying on his side staring at her. He gently reached over and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face, and softly said, “I’m fine you don’t have to worry about me this weekend. I’m here to hold your hand and make it through this weekend.”

She nodded her head slowly and gave him a soft smile. There was something about knowing that Bucky was just there as moral support made her feel better.

“Tomorrow at that wedding were going to make such a hot couple that everyone is going to be jealous,” he smiled.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him, “well my family already thinks you’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“I can’t help it I’m known to be pretty charming,” he reached over and laced his fingers with her causing her stomach to twist with the feeling of butterflies. “Also, for some reason grandparents always seem to like me.”

She smiled, “well I think you’re the first boyfriend I have ever brought to a family event that my grandmother actually likes. She’s pretty savage when it comes to asking personal questions.”

He squeezed her hand gently and said, “well I didn’t think she was too bad.”

Silently they stared at each other for a moment just enjoying each other’s company when she broke the silence, “I don’t think I could have done this without you.”

“I’m glad you asked me to come to this wedding with you. I don’t feel like we ever hang out without Steve, and it’s nice to finally have some one on one time.”

She nodded, “yeah I feel like we’re actually getting to know each other.”

“Yeah, and I like that a lot.” He put emphasis on a lot, and she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Bucky had feeling for her that she didn’t know about. What little time they a spent together she was already questioning her feeling for him. She knew putting on a show tomorrow at the wedding wasn’t going to help her confusion at all.


	2. I’m never enough

As the morning light shined through the curtains, she woke up with Bucky’s strong body curled up next to her. Her eyes popped opened when she realized how close they were. Bucky started to stir and his arm that was swung across her round stomach pulled her body closer to his tone body. He nuzzled against her back and her eyes stayed wide open. She wondered if he was aware of what he was doing.

He stayed close to her holding her for about five minutes before she gently lifted his arm and moved away from him. As she started to get out of bed Bucky’s blue eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning,” he yawned.

“Morning.”

“What time is the wedding?” he asked.

“The ceremony starts at three,” she said as she got out of bed.

He nodded his head and yawned as he rolled onto his back, and slowly stretched. She couldn’t help but stare at his practically naked body as he put his body on display as he stretched. Looking away quickly she walked off to her suitcase.

“Did you need to use the bathroom before I take a shower?” she asked.

“Yeah let me go really quick,” he got out of bed and walked off to the bathroom.

She looked through her suitcase to pull out the dress she had bought to wear to the wedding. Turning around she found Bucky walking out of the bathroom.

“Did we want to go grab brunch or something before the wedding?” he asked.

She nodded, “yeah that would be nice.”

“Should we get ready in normal clothes and get dressed for the wedding after brunch?” he sat down on the edge of bed.

She nodded, “yeah that sounds perfect.”

She pulled out the light cream and gold dress she had bought for the wedding. She hung the dress up in the closet and then walked back to the suitcase to grab her sundress she had picked out to wear to brunch.

Walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower and let the water warm up, as she stripped away her clothes. Stepping into the shower she tried not to think about the stress of the day that was ahead of her. As she let the warm wash over her as she tried to not think about anything other then the fact that Bucky was going to be by her side. Her mind started to wonder as she thought of the handsome man that she had cuddled with last night. She couldn’t help but think about how comfortable it felt waking up in his arms.

She finished showering and got dressed and put on her base make up so all she would have to put on when they got back from lunch would be her eye makeup.

Walking into the room she found Bucky laying on the bed staring at his phone. Glancing up he sat his phone on the bed and gave her a smile. His smile had always gave her butterflies, from the first moment they had met, even as time passed nothing had changed.

“Ready to grab some food?” he asked.

She nodded as she put on her black flats and walked over to grab her purse. Bucky jumped up and grabbed his wallet and the room key. They stepped into the hallway and without thinking Bucky reached down and laced his fingers with hers. She couldn’t help the warm feeling in her stomach as he held her hand tightly leading her down the hallway. As they stepped into the elevator, he continued to hold her hand, never letting go. The doors opened on the main floor they stepped out and immediately ran into her grandmother and her Aunt Rita.

They waved the two of them down and Bucky leaned down and whispered into her ear, “we can make it quick and I’ll whisk you away.”

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

“Look at the adorable couple,” her aunt said stopping right in front of them.

“Bucky where are you and my granddaughter off to?”

“We’re grabbing some brunch before we get ready for the wedding,” he smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek. This was the first time they had ever shared any type of kiss, even if it was just a peck on the cheek.

“Oh, how romantic,” her aunt said.

“Well we’ll leave you two love birds alone then,” her grandmother said before walking away.

He leaned down once again with his lips brushing her ear and whispered, “I told you I was going to save you.”

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this weekend,” her tone was completely serious as she looked into his blue eyes. She didn’t understand how he could be such an amazing friend and so emotionally supportive for her.

He gave her his signature charming smile, “getting to spend a weekend with you is enough.”

Her heart started racing as she stared at him wondering if she had just heard him correctly. What little bit of alone time they had spent together was reminding her of her crush she had on Bucky, and she was wondering if maybe it was more then a crush based on the way he was making her feel. She was also wondering if maybe he returned her feelings, based on what he had be saying.

They sat in the café that was connected to the hotel. They were both enjoying their waffles and making small talk. Her and Bucky had been friends for a while, but she wasn’t as close with him as she was with Steve. This time they had spent together she felt like they had grown a lot closer. Just him spending time with her made her feel a lot more comfortable about everything.

She stopped eating and stared at Bucky smiling listening to him tell a story about him and Steve they were kids growing up. She always loved hear funny stories about Steve and Bucky’s childhood. She met the boys during college and had grown extremely close with Steve, and her had become friends with Bucky along the way.

They finished eating and walked back to their room hand in hand. Bucky didn’t think twice about lacing his fingers with hers. She kept telling herself that he was holding her hand because he knew he had to play the roll of her loving boyfriend. If she didn’t keep telling herself that she might start falling for him, and couldn’t handle it if he didn’t feel the same way. Her goal of this wedding was for her to keep her feeling under control.

Walking into the room she walked over to the closet and grabbed her cream and gold dress. She excused herself to the bathroom so she could curl her hair and put the rest of her make up.

As she placed the final curl in her hair, she grabbed her dress off the back of the door, and slipped it on. She couldn’t get the zipper up the rest of the way and held the dress up as she walked into the room to find looking extremely handsome in a suit and tie.

His eyes went wide and a huge smile formed on his face as he stared her, “you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she whispered not even sure if she could speak in that moment. “Can you help with the zipper?” she turned around and lifted her hair out of the way of the zipper.

Silently he stepped forward and slowly dragged her zipper the rest of the way. His hand lingered on her exposed skin above her dress. He gently reached and moved her hair back.

Turning she faced him once again and stared at him silently. Her stomach was doing flips at the way that he was looking at her. She wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked at her the way Bucky was looking at her in that moment.

Looking over at the clock that was on the wall and saw they only had about twenty minutes until the wedding started. He reached down and took his hand in hers and said, “I think maybe we should head off to the wedding.”

She nodded, “okay.”

They walked through the hotel out to the garden where the ceremony was being held. Bucky and her sat in the middle away from all her family. He had his arm over her shoulder hold her curvy body close to his. He kept leaning over and whispering random things into her ear. She knew they were truly putting on one hell of a show, but she didn’t know how much of it was a show on her part.

As the ceremony started, she couldn’t lie she truly hated it. She didn’t like watching her father get remarried. It just meant she was going to see him even less, and most likely their relationship was going to grow even more strand. As they exchanged vows many people were crying happy tears in the crowd, and her eyes started to brim with tears but they were happy tears. Bucky noticed right away and leaned over and press his lips to her cheek kissing way the tears that slowly started to fall. He reached over with his free hands and laced his fingers with hers, and squeezed her hand three times.

She looked over at him trying to stop crying and he leaned over and whispered, “if you want to leave now, we can. Or we can walk off to get some air. I just want you to know you aren’t alone.”

“I’m going to be okay,” she whispered as she squeezed his hand.

The ceremony came to a close and the bride and groom exited, and everyone slowly started heading off to the large ballroom that was set up. She sat completely still not really moving, she was trying to gather herself as much as possible. Bucky didn’t move or say anything, he just held her hand knowing that all this was extremely tough for her.

Bucky had heard her talk about her relationship her father before, and Steve had told him quite a bit about it. He knew going into this weekend she needed someone to let her know she wasn’t alone.

As they were left alone in the garden she finally slowly stood up and started smoothing out her dress. Bucky stood up and watch her closely. Reaching up she brushed the tears away from one side of her face, but before she could reach the other cheek he reached over and gently rested his hand on her cheek and brushed away her tears with his thumb. His blue eyes were locked on her sad eyes as he stared at her for a long moment, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. She closed her eyes taking in his closeness as his lips lingered on her forehead. She reached for his hand and squeezed his hand just needing to be close to him for a moment.

“Are you ready for this?” she asked not even sure if she was truly ready.

He nodded, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

She pulled away still hold his hand and led him towards the ballroom. Stopping right outside the doors of room that was filled with over a hundred people, he reached up and placed hand on her round cheek once again. She looked at him confused on why he stopped them, but she didn’t ask why, she just started at him.

“I want you to know that you’re a very special girl, and I wouldn’t be just anyone’s fake boyfriend. I did this because you mean a lot to me, and you are so strong. I know this sucks, having to watch your father get married again. I know I’m rambling a lot right now, but I need you to know that you don’t need your father approval on anything in life. If he doesn’t see how special you are and how talent and amazing you are. He’s fucking idiot, and he doesn’t deserve your love.”

She stared at him blinking taking in everything he had just said to her. His sweet words had her once again on the brink of tears.

“When all this is over and we go home, I want you to know that I’m still going to be there to hold your hand if you need me to.”

She nodded her head and smiled, “Bucky Barnes you are something else.”

“Is that a good thing?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Are you ready to put on a show?” she asked.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek and with his lips still ghosting her skin he whispered, “this doesn’t have to be a show, this can all be as real as you want it to.”

Her heart raced and butterflies filled her stomach as she stared at him wide eyed, wondering if that meant that he might feel something real for her.

“Let’s go doll,” he moved away from her and led her into ballroom that was already packed.

They walked over and found their seats. She was relieved that she was at least sitting with some of her cousins that she was a least a little close with. Bucky leaned over and let her know he was going to find them some drinks and she stayed to talk to her cousin Breanne who her age and newly married.

“So where did you find that hot one?” Breanne asked smiling.

She couldn’t help but feel pretty proud that people were impressed with how hot her date was. “He’s a friend from college that I stayed close with.”

Breanne brought a glass of wine up to her lips and took a sip and smiled at her cousin, “well you should keep him around and bring him to more family events, because he’s a babe.”

Before (y/n) could even respond Bucky walked over and sat a drink down in front of her. Bucky press his lips to her cheek for a quick kiss as he sat down next to her.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked.

Breanne shook her head, “nope.”

“Are you two not a big fan of PDA?” Breanne asked realizing that Bucky only ever kissed her cheek.

(y/n) knit her eyebrows together realizing that Bucky and her hadn’t actually shared a kiss outside of his sweet kissed on her cheeks or forehead.

“I was just trying to be respectful of her family,” Bucky chimed in knowing that she was probably at a loss for words.

“Believe me sweetie nobody is going to offended if you kiss for reals,” Breanne said before taking another sip of her wine.

Bucky turned to look at (y/n) who still looked pretty caught off guard by everything thing. He reached over and rested his hand on her cheek and stared at her wondering if she was okay with them sharing a real kiss.

She mouthed, “yeah.”

Bucky took that as his cue and leaned forward to connect his lips to hers for a searing kiss. The moment their lips touch she electricity course through her veins. There was a spark between her and Bucky that up until that moment she didn’t think existed. Their lips moved together, and Bucky gently slid his tongue across her bottom lips asking to deepen the kiss. She reached forward and gripped his blazer as their lips danced.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to pull away from Bucky. She looked up to see her father standing there.

“I see you two are having fun,” he father awkwardly said.

“Sorry about that sir,” Bucky said not really being sorry at all.

“Honey, I was wondering is we could have a father daughter dance?”

She wasn’t even able to fully process what had just happened between her and Bucky, and she was being put on the spot to share a dance with her father that she really didn’t want to share.

“Sure,” she said awkwardly.

Following her father through the crowd they started playing a slow version of “Here Comes the Sun” by the Beatles. Her father reached out for her and they started slowly dancing together in a front of the whole ballroom. They were completely silent she didn’t even know what they should even talk about.

“So that Bucky guy seems good for you,” he said speaking up.

For some reason his statement annoyed her, “what does that mean?”

“I think he could give you a good life, and you wouldn’t have to worry about working. He could really take care of you,” her father smiled completely unaware of annoying his comment were.

“Am I ever going to be good enough for you?” she asked staring at him.

“(y/n) why would you even ask me that?” he didn’t seem to understand why his daughter was so upset.

“I could be a god damn rocket scientist who is a millionaire, and somehow or a another you would still be disappointed in me.”

He shook his head, “that’s not true. I just have such high hopes for you,” he whispered attempting to not cause a scene. They were supposed to be sharing a touching father and daughter dance, and not arguing.

“I had high hopes for you to when I was a kid, but that didn’t matter, you still cheated,” she pulled away from her father as the song came to close.

He stared at her wide eyed, “(y/n) that had nothing to do with you. That was and still is between your mother and I.”

“Well you left us, so I think it had something to do with me.”

He silently stared at her wide eyed not sure what to say to her.

“I shouldn’t have even come to this,” she sighed stepping away from him.

“(y/n) I want you to know that I love you,” her father stated.

Silently she nodded and walked towards Bucky. She didn’t say anything as she sat down, she reached for her drink that Bucky had brought her and chugged it. Bucky watched knowing that they had said things on the dance floor that had left her upset. As she reached for his drink, he placed his hand lightly on her wrist to stop her. He couldn’t have her getting wasted at this wedding, she would regret it in the morning if she did.

“I’m never going to be enough,” she whispered staring into his bright blue eyes.

“That not true, you are more than enough to me.”

His statement suddenly made her world feel like it was spinning.


	3. You matter to me

As music started playing loudly across the ballroom everyone that had been sitting at their table got up to go dance. The two of them stayed at the table. She was still trying to take in his statement when he said “That not true, you are more than enough to me.” Her world felt like it was spinning.

Her eyes were locked on his bright blue ones, and in that moment, she was completely lost in his in the ocean eyes. After the interaction with her father she felt completely an utterly heartbroken, but right in that exact moment she felt like she was going to be okay. She had Bucky sitting right across from her letting her know that her father didn’t matter. If he didn’t think she was enough, he was idiot.

Her heart was racing a million miles an hour as her eyes started to brim with tears once again. Biting her bottom lip, she wasn’t even sure what she should say.

“Are you okay,” Bucky asked growing concerned about her.

Slowly she nodded and whispered, “Am I really enough?”

“I don’t think are aware how much you mean to me,” he reached over and squeezed her hand. “I came here this weekend because I knew you needed a friend, and because I wanted a chance to see if you would maybe want more…” he hesitated. “(y/n) I like you, a lot. I totally understand if you just want a friend, but I want you to know how I feel.”

Her eyes grew wide as shocked took over her body. Silently she stared at him not even sure what to say to him.

“You don’t have to say anything, but I want you to know how I feel. I also want to let you know that I don’t think you should give a single fuck what any of your family thinks about you. Especially your father.”

“Bucky, I like you too,” she said finally speaking up.

He smiled and reached over and rested his hand on her cheek, “did you maybe want to share a dance?”

The music had switched to a slow song, and she couldn’t lie she loved the idea of getting to dance with Bucky.

She nodded an stood up, and reached her hand out. He laced his fingers with hers and she led him to the dance floor. The moved through the crowded dance floor that was filled with couples dancing. She stopped and Bucky pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck and her wrapped his arms around her curvy torso. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at her, it made him happy to see her smiling a little. She looked down at his shirt suddenly nervous to make eye contact. They had just confessed their feeling to each other and suddenly they were sharing a slow dance.

“You know you are by far the most beautiful girl in this room,” his sweet words caused her to blush.

Glancing up at him through her eyelashes she couldn’t believe this moment was real between them. Suddenly everything seemed like a dream as they swayed to the beat of the song.

“You are quite the charmer Bucky,” she blushed.

“I only want to be charming when comes to you doll.”

Looking up at him she couldn’t help the big smile that was on face, “I couldn’t have made it through this without you.”

“I’m going to be here for you even after we go home, and I will be your fake boyfriend forever if you need me to be,” he didn’t want to be just her fake boyfriend. “I could also be more if you would want that.” He was putting his heart and the ego on the line right then, but he needed to know that he would take more if she would give him more.

“I want more,” she whispered as the stopped moving and stared at each other.

Without a single word he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. Their lips moved together as he deepened the kiss he reached up and place his hand on her cheek holding her close. She knew they were probably causing a scene making out on the dance floor, but she didn’t care. The room could have been on fire and she wouldn’t of even of noticed. In that moment nothing seemed to matter other than her and Bucky.

Pulling away she whispered, “please take me to our room.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded and reached down taking his hand. She led him through the ballroom and out the large white doors they had entered through. They silently made their way through the hotel and up the elevator. Nothing was said between them but Bucky stared at her as if he she was the only person in the entire room. Her stomach was doing flips at the thought of what was about to happen.

As they entered the room she made quick work of removing her shoes and turned to look at Bucky who was removing his suit jacket. He stared at her wondering if they should just watch a movie and not do anything in the heat of the moment. He was worried she was just acting on her emotions.

She reached behind her to start trying to remove her dress. She turned so her back was to Bucky, she knew she was going to need his help removing the dress. He stepped forward and moved her hair to the side and place as sweet kiss on the back of her neck. A shiver went down her spin at the feeling of he electric touch. Slowly he dragged the zipped down her cream and gold dress and kissed his way down her spine. She held her eyes closed tight taking in the feeling of his touch.

The dress was a pool of cream and gold at her feet. She turned to face him in nothing but her bra and panties.

They stood in the bedroom knowing that was about to happen was going to change everything. They had confessed their feelings for each other, but they knew that this was a big step. Bucky had made her feel like she was the most important person in the world, and she still wasn’t even able to figure out how to fully process that.

“Bucky what is going on here?” she asked needing to know if he wanted this to happen. Because right then and their she felt as if she needed him with every part of her body and soul.

He was staring at her with lust blown pupils, he had just laid his heart out on the line, and told her that he wanted more. He wanted to give her everything, but this all had to be on her terms.

“I don’t know whats happening,” he said lowly.

“Bucky, I want this but we’re not just caught up in the illusion of the fake relationship, right?” she sighed as she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. She needed to make sure that what they felt for each other was real.

“Everything I feel for you has nothing to do with our faking a relationship. I know you think we’re caught up in the moment, but it’s real.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… damnit, I want you,” she sighed. “This has just been such a crazy weekend. I just need to know that this is all real.”

“I know this has be a crazy weekend, but I want you to know that I want you too,” he reassured her. He had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. “I want you so badly. I have for a while, but if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I want you to know that everything I feel for you is real.”

“Promise me that even after we do this, you’ll still want me.” She needed to know that this was all real to him. That this wasn’t part of the illusion.

He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, and lowly said, “I’ve wanted you for a while, and if you want to this, I’ll want you five seconds from then, and even five decades from them.”

“Okay,” she whispered stepping away from him.

He stared at her as she reached behind her to removed her strapless bra. As it fell to the floor Bucky stared at her in awe for a moment before he started to remove his tie. He untucked his shirt and she stepped forward to help him unbutton his shirt.

Leaning forward he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, “I’ll never get over how beautiful you are.”

She blushed some more as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

He quickly took off his shoes and removed his socks, and got his pants off.

“Can I touch you?” he asked staring at her curvy body.

She normally wasn’t the most comfortable person being naked, but the way he was looking at her made her feel comfortable.

Silently she nodded, and he reach out and gently massaged her breast. He leaned forward and started kissing her bare shoulder and worked his way up her neck placing gentle bites and wet kisses. She couldn’t help but let a soft moan pass her lips.

His hand moved to the top of her undies, and slowly played with the seaming before his hand slid in. His fingers parted her folds and he gently stroked her sensitive nub.

She gasped at his touch, and reached out to palm him through his boxers. He grew harder in her hand as she continued to palm him as he pet her core slowly.

“I need you,” she murmured.

“Okay doll,” he whispered removing his hand from her panties.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet to remove his incase of emergency condom, he had always carried with him. She removed her undies and crawled on to the bed, and watched as he kicked off his boxers and tore the foil packet open with his teeth. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he rolled the rubber down his length.

Crawling onto the bed he slowly parted her knees and stared down at her for a long moment before finally speaking, “(y/n) are you sure you want this right now? We can always wait and do this another time.”

She nodded, “yeah, I want this. I want you.”

“Okay,” he slowly lined up with her entrance. “At anytime this is too much for you, just tell me and we can stop right then. Don’t worry about upsetting me, I won’t be upset.”

“Bucky I just want this,” she reached for his strong hand that was resting on her round hip.

“Okay,” he whispered as he slowly pushed in.

He leaned forward placing all his weigh on his hands as he hovered over her. His hips started to slowly roll as he connected his lips to her for a passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he slowly picked up his speed.

Throughout her life she had slept with a few people, but sex with Bucky was something completely different. She was overwhelmed completely in the best way possible by his touch. He whispered words of praise into her ear causing to become speechless. Nobody ever in her life had ever said the sweet words he was whispering. It was almost as if he knew all the right things to say. He made her feel as if she was the only person in the world that existed.

He kissed his way down her neck as she moaned his name.

Reaching down to where they were connected, she started to slowly touch herself. The moment Bucky realized what she was doing he stared at her in awe, he had seen nothing in his entire life as beautiful as she looked right then.

He moaned her name as he continued to stare at her in awe. She moaned his name back, as she reached up with her hand that wasn’t touching herself and rested it on Bucky’s cheek. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as she hit her high. Bucky only got about two more thrust in when he hit his own high. He stilled in her and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a sloppy kiss.

Rolling off of her he laid on his back and looked over at her and smiled, “how about we watch a movie?”

She nodded and smiled.

Bucky reached down and pulled the covers up to cover them, and reached over to grab the remote. She curled up next to him as they flipped through the list of movies.

-&-

She woke up in the middle of the night because she had to pee. She was completely naked, her and Bucky didn’t even bother putting clothes on after they had slept together. They hadn’t even left the bed other then getting up to use the restroom. Bucky had thrown a robe on once so he could grab them their room service, he had ordered them. She put a robe on just so she wasn’t naked while eating, but the moment they crawled back into bed they shed their clothes.

Crawling back into bed she moved closer to Bucky who had woken up. He let out a yawn and smiled at her.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“It’s like four am,” she said softly rolling on her side next to him.

“Okay,” he yawned laying right behind her so they were spooning. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her shoulder, “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Her eyes went wide taking in what he had just said to her, “Bucky are you sure about that?”

He leaned up and with his lips brushing her ear whispered, “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

She couldn’t help the smile that was plastered across her face, “okay, let’s talk about it more in the morning when we’re both not half asleep.”

“Is that your way of rejecting me?” he asked with a soft laugh.

“No, I would never reject you Bucky. I just don’t want to have this conversation at four in the morning when we’re both half asleep and naked.”

“Okay doll,” he gently pressed his lips to her shoulder.

-&-

Around nine the both woke up and didn’t bring up their conversation they had shared in the middle of the night. Bucky wasn’t going to bring up first, he knew that she had a lot going through her mind right then. If he had to, he planned on just bringing it a up a couple days after they returned home.

They checked out at about ten thirty and they were on their way back home. About thirty minutes into their drive home she looked over at Bucky who was focused on the road.

“Were you serious about what you said?” she needed to know if he regretted anything that had happened between them.

He glanced over at her for a quick second before looking back at the road, “I was one-hundred percent serious about every single thing I said this weekend.”

“Even the part about wanting to be my real boyfriend?” she asked staring at him. She wanted nothing more then for her to be her actual boyfriend, but she needed to know that this was all real.

“I was very serious about that,” he reached over and rested his hand on her thick thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Bucky please pull over.”

“Why?” he asked as he pulled over on the high way. He put the hazards on and looked over at her confused on why he was pulling over. Part of him was worried she was going to get out of the car and runaway.

She reached over the center console and took his face in her hands and connected her lips to his for a sloppy kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him as he looked at her dumbstruck.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“I want you to be my real boyfriend, Bucky.”

“I would love to be your real boyfriend,” he had a huge smile on his face.

“Okay you can start driving again,” she leaned back in her seat and buckled up again.

Bucky had a huge smile plastered on his face as he turned back onto the highway. He reached over and laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand three times.


End file.
